jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Padawan
Padawan-Litze Hat jemand eine Ahnung, was eine Padawan-Litze ist? Sie wird zeremoniell verliehen. Gruss Ilya 18:51, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe davon noch nichtmal gehört...wo hast du das denn her ;-) ? Inaktiver Benutzer 21:29, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::WOHER?!? Dark Lord Disku 14:25, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Deine Antwort ist ein wenig zweideutig...entweder wunderst du dich darüber,dass ich nicht weiß woher es kommt oder du versuchst den ganzen vorgang zu beschleungigen ;-) Inaktiver Benutzer 14:31, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich habe nur nicht bemerkt, dass jemand geantwortet hat.. Als ich habe es aus Die Rache der Sith: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie... Ilya 20:10, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Padawan-Zöpfchen Weiss denn einer warum Anakin in "Die Rache der Sith" kein Padawanzöpchen mehr hat? Er ist ja immer noch Padawan! Ilya 20:13, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Wieso sollte er noch Padawan sein? Er ist schon seit ungefähr 20 VSY im Stand eines Ritters (siehe Clone Wars). 20:28, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ach Gottchen, wie peinlich... *grummel* Klar du hast Recht.. = ) Ilya 20:34, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Wäre leicht unrealistisch einen Padawan in den Rat zu setzten... Dark Lord Disku 21:25, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Naja, wer weis^^... er wurde ja auch in den Rat gesetzt, ohne Meister zu sein. Aber als Padawan wär durchaus SEHR extrem xD Gruß, Anakin 21:29, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Klaro und als nächstes werde die Jünglinge gleich an die Front geschickt... Dark Lord Disku 21:32, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich will die Klonkriege zwar nicht mit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg vergleichen, doch soweit ich weiß, hat man in den letzten Tagen auch Kinder an die Front geworfen, weil sie das einzige waren, was man noch zum Kämpfen hatte. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:34, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::@Anakin und Dark Lord: Macht euch ruhig drüber lustig, dass ich ein Fehler gemacht habe... Ilya 21:35, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::@Dennis: Du weichst vom Thema ab. @Ilya: Das ist doch nur Spaß Dark Lord Disku 21:37, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich sehr vor lauter @s die Welt nicht mehr... XD Hehe. @ Dark Lord: Ist denk schon klar... Ilya 21:39, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Da will ich auch mitmachen^^! @ Ilya: Ja, das war wirklich nicht ernst gemeint. Ich kann schon verstehen, dass nicht alle so perfekt sein können wie ich ;)... xD @Bel: Ich denke Kriege sind immer gleich, aber die Frage ist: Kann der Jedi-Orden in irgendeiner Weise mit dem völlig geisteskranken Hitler und seinem System verglichen werden?? Jeder normale Mensch hätte in dieser Situation schon längst aufgegeben, oder diesen Selbstmord-Krieg gar nicht erst begonnen, aber Hitler und auch die Menschen damals waren größtenteils so beschränkt und auf die Ideale fixiert, dass sie außerstande waren auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Denn welcher normale Mensch schickt Kinder in den Krieg?? Gruß, Anakin 13:12, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::... und vor allem in einen Krieg, den ein normaler Mensch gar nicht erst angefangen hätte. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 13:29, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Genau Bild:--).gif, du sagst es! --Anakin 17:16, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Plural und fem. Form? Heisst das dann der Padawan und die Padawanin? ^^ Und ein Padawan und zwei Padawane? --82.83.201.27 :Nein, ich denke, Padawan wird männlich und weiblich gleich gebraucht. Es heisst ja auch die Jedi und nicht die Jedin oder so was. Mehrzahl ist glaube ich Padawane... ^^ Aber ich nehme es an, genau weiss ich es nicht...Ilya 22:51, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Es wird von Quelle zu Quelle unterschiedlich übersetzt, aber am häufigsten wird die Grammatik verwendet, wie Ilya schon gedacht hat: :: ::Als weibliche Wortform wird meistens einfach der Nominativ verwendet, also „die Padawan“ bzw. „die Padawan-Schüler'in'“. Aber mir ist auch schon mal „die Padawan'in'“ aufgefallen, was sich aber meiner Meinung nach nicht so gut anhört. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 01:04, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Darth Vader Als ich euch verließ, war ich nur der Schüler. Jetzt bin ich der Meister --Darth Vader zu Ben Kenobi Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht! Vader ist niemals mehr gewesen als ein Sith-Schüler von Imperator Palpatine. Außerdem hatte er im Laufe der Klonkriege den Ritterschlag erhalten, war also strenggenomen kein Schüler von Kenobi mehr. :Ich denke das "Meister" eher auf die Fertigkeiten in der Macht und im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert bezogen ist. Im Prinzip hat dies also nichts mit Padawan-Meister-Verhältnis zu tun. Inaktiver Benutzer 15:48, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) Zitat Wär nicht das Zitat "Du musst noch sehr viel lernen, mein sehr junger Padawan." als Anfang dieses Artikel gut geeignet? Mfg, --das Zamomin 16:01, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) Wie lange Hat jemand 'ne Ahnung wie lange ein Meister bei sienem Padawan bleibt? :bis der padawan jedi ritter würd vill und auf eigene missionen geschicktwird?? denn in clone wars wird anakin ja auhc fast die janze zeit von opi getrenntD--Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 18:32, 23. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Hier diene Antword: :::Wie lange Meister und Padawan letzt endlich zusammen bleiben hängt davon ab wie weit vorgeschritten die Ausbildung ist. Da der jeweilige Meister dafür zu sorgen hat seinen Padawan auszubilden hängt es von den Fähigkeiten des jeweiligen Padawan ab wie lange die Ausbildung dauert. Das Letzt endlich Urteil fällt jedoch der Jedi-Rad. Außerdem ist Anakin in der Serie The Clone Wars wie auch im gleichnamigen Film überhaupt kein Padawan mehr. ::: RC-1138 Boss' ''Diskussion 16:11, 30. Mär. 2009 (CET) Alter Als ich The Clone Wars den Film geschaut habe sagte ich glaube es war Obi, dass Ahsoka mit ihren 14 Jahren etwas jung für einen Padawan sei. Aber im 1. Band von Der letzte Jedi steht das wenn man mit spätestens 14 nicht von einen als lehrling ausgesucht wurde das es dann eigentlich zu spät sei um ein richtiger Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Welche der beiden Quellen stimmt jetzt? Also ich persönlich glaube eher dem aus Clone Wars(siehe Kanon)-R2-Ich2 13:30, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich glaube du verwechselst Jüngling & Padawan. Anakin z.B. war ja zu alt, um noch ein Jüngling zu werden. Jüngling ist die provisorische Aufnahme in den Orden, vor dem Padawan. Padwan wird man, wenn man einen Meister kriegt, und das etwa mit - würde ich meinen - 10 - 14... So sehe ich das... Gruss--Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 13:34, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein genau das meine ich padawane sind zwischen 10 und 14 Jahren. Aber in der letzte Jedi ist gesagt das man mit 14 zu alt ist ein padawan zu werden. Aber bei Ahsoka sagt man sie sei mit 14 noch zu jung. :::Wenn man mit 13 noch nicht als Padawan ausgewählt wurde kam man ins Agri-Kulturkorps.--Coucassi 14:24, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich kann mich nicht so genau dran erinnern, aber sagt Kenobi nicht, dass Anakin zu jung für einen Padawan sei? Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 14:32, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Nun, erstens haben Torguta eine etwas höhere Lebenserwartung als Menschen, evt. werden sie da später ausgewählt. und 2. kann er evt. das Alter einer Torguta nicht richtig einschätzen und hällt sie für jünger, als sie eigentlich ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:46, 27. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Der Zopf Menschliche Padawane haben einen Zopf, schon Klar. Aber ich glaube das der Zopf bei nichtmenschlichen Schülern durch irgendwas imitiert wird. Seht euch mal Ahsoka an, sie trägt sone art Perlengeflecht um den Kopf von denen ein Paar an ihrer Kopfseite herunterhängen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 93.196.52.193 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11. Okt. 2009, 23:13:32) :Ja, dass ist ja auch (oft) so! MfG 06:38, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Rechtschreibfehler in der letzten Zeile des ersten Absatzes steht "...gingen zusammen mit ihrem Meister auf Misionen.". Es heißt Missionen (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 62.143.127.27 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12. Dez. 2009, 14:19) :Wenn du einen kleinen Rechtschreibfehler siehst, musst du das nicht auf der Diskussionsseite schreiben, sondern kannst es gerade selber korrigieren. Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 15:40, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET)